


Rayo de luz

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Introspection, M/M, Self-Discovery, Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Tenía que admitirlo con sí mismo, entre toda esa gente había alguien que había llegado para encontrar, contra todos pronósticos.Respirar tenía todo otro sentido en ese momento.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Rayo de luz

**Rayo de luz**

Esperaba el frio.

Se lo esperaba, porque el cielo le hablaba de frio.

Le hablaba de los inviernos nevados de Miyagi, en su Shikama, habitada por un poco más de siete miles personas, todas apagadas al hielo de ese febrero que se anunciaba idéntico a los que había vivido durante los veinte años precedentes, que anunciaba la misma niebla espeluznante y el mismo clima que no dejaba salida por cada proyecto se pudiera tener.

Ahora, en cambio, tenía una especie de calor innatural.

 _Okinawa_.

Daiki estaba encantado.

Había partido tomado por un instinto irrefrenable que lo había conducido como un autómata hacia el aeropuerto de Sendai, que le había hecho tomar ese aéreo, que había ido más y más al sur antes de aterrizar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

En su vida, nunca se había alejado de la prefectura de Miyagi. Sin embargo, algo se había roto dentro de él.

Había sido durante la enésima lección a la universidad, cuando había visto las mismas caras, cuando había oído las voces de sus amigos, siempre con el mismo tono, que había tenido la sensación de sofocar.

Durante los primeros días, había culpado esa condición al estrés. Luego, al ver que ni desaparecía ni disminuía, había perdido el control de sí mismo.

Y se había ido, se había escapado cobardemente por ese gris. Una breve llamada a sus padres, sin darles tiempo de contestar, y se había encontrado allí, suspenso en el vacío, con una maleta muy pequeña y un deseo muy grande de consumar la vida.

Despacio, había empezado a sonreír.

No sabía explicar la razón de su elección. El sur estaba plagado de ciudades tranquilas, inmersas en el sol, más cerca de sus estándares. Ciudades más importantes, tal vez con más que hacer y más experiencias de vivir. Sin embargo, había elegido ese lugar, famoso, vivo, donde en el aire podía percibir el sonido de una población que se distinguía de la del resto del Japón.

Y, tenía que admitirlo con sí mismo, entre toda esa gente había alguien que había llegado para encontrar, contra todos pronósticos.

Respirar tenía todo otro sentido en ese momento.

~

Estaba en los jardines de Shikinaen, y casi le parecía de haber visto ya ese lugar.

Su mente se fue a unos años atrás, y cerró los ojos.

Vio una cara, oyó una voz, sintió la consistencia de una piel lisa y anormalmente fría bajo los dedos. 

Yamada Ryosuke.

Cuando lo había llamado la noche antes, se había esperado que el chico no se acordara de él, que le colgara el teléfono, que le dijera que estaba ocupado.

En cambio, contra todas previsiones, le había pedido de encontrarse en ese lugar, tan diferentes de los pocos que había visto, capaz de darle memorias de momentos que en realidad no había vivido.

_“¿Y qué es esto?” le preguntó al chico. Se encontraban en la sombra de un árbol secular, una secuoya, creía él._

_El joven le estaba mostrando fotos de su ciudad natal, Naha, con ojos extrañamente mojados._

_Daiki se había sorprendido. Ryosuke estaba en Sendai para estudiar, iba a partir dentro de unos meses. Y él, nacido en un país perdido en el norte, no podía comprender enteramente la nostalgia por su ciudad._

_Hasta que, al menos, no había visto la foto._

_“Es el jardín de Shikinaen.” contestó él, finalmente sonriendo. “Hermoso, ¿verdad?” siguió, en ese tono suave, marcado con un acento que Daiki encontraba maravilloso._

_Había asentido, y había seguido mirando fijo la fotografía como si esa ocultara algo que él no podía comprender._

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba frente a él, se daba cuenta que no había secretos en ese lugar.

No podía no apreciar la simplicidad y la elegancia del trecho de césped, no podía no enamorarse de la manera como los arboles rodeaban el camino robado por el césped, no podía no sentirse inmediatamente atrapado por el agua que capturaba cada color disponible, mezclándolos en una tonalidad que Arioka estaba seguro de no haber visto nunca en su vida.

Era un lugar perfecto, cuyo único misterio estaba en su belleza, inmune al pasar del tiempo.

Estaba apoyado contra uno de los árboles centrales, sentado en las escaleras que llevaban a la construcción a lado del lago. Observaba asombrado el inseguro sol de diciembre y la manera como hacía los colores aún más vivos, seguro del hecho que nunca había visto algo así en Shikama.

Lo vio llegar desde lejos, la vio caminar en ese espacio aparentemente infinito, como si nunca tuviera que acercarse.

Con la mente, volvió a la llamada de la noche antes.

Estaba en una cabina telefónica frente a su hotel, se miraba alrededor como para ocultar lo que estaba haciendo, avergonzándose de sí mismo como nunca le había pasado en su existencia.

_“¿Yamada?”_

_“Sí, ¿hola?” la voz estaba titubeante, pero raramente alegre._

_“Soy Daiki. Arioka Daiki.” había murmurado, perdiendo de repente todas formas de coraje que le había impuesto de llamarlo._

_“¡Daiki! ¡Hola! ¡Qué bonito oír tu voz!” había contestado él, en tono más emocionado._

_“Estoy en Naha...” empezaba a sentir una especie de ansiedad, preguntándose que fuera que lo había llevado a esa ciudad, a llamarlo, a esperar ardientemente que ék no pensara que fuera un loco que había tomado un aéreo para ir en un lugar donde no tenía razón de estar._

_“¿De verdad? No puedo creerlo. ¿El de Miyagi tan enamorado de su tierra pasó el confín de la prefectura?” se había burlado un poco de él. Cuando no recibió respuesta, siguió. “¿Nos vemos mañana? Tengo unas horas libres, no tengo lecciones.” había propuesto, haciendo suspirar de alivio al chico._

_“Vale. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?”_

_“¿Te acuerdas de esa foto que te mostré? ¿Shikinaen?”_

_El chico había estúpidamente asentido, antes de darse cuenta que a través del teléfono él no podía verlo._

_“Sí, me acuerdo. ¿A los nueves?”_

Eran los nueves y quince.

Yamada se había dejado esperar, aunque no mucho.

Bastante para que Daiki volviera a hundir en un abismo de inseguridades.

Por eso, la figura del chico que se acercaba, aunque de manera horriblemente lenta, lo hizo sonreír como no le había pasado durante muchísimo tiempo.

Estaba aún más... luminoso de lo que recordaba.

Estaba como si en su hábitat natural fuera diferente del Ryosuke que recordaba, como si el sol de Okinawa lo hiciera parecer más hermoso, como si sólo eso en el mundo pudiera hacerle justicia, diferentemente de la niebla que normalmente lo había acompañado en Sendai.

“¡Daiki!” lo oyó gritar, mientras corría a su encuentro. Lo abrazó, con una pasión que el chico no se esperaba, aunque le gustara mucho.

“Hola, Yamada.” le dijo, en voz controlada. Sonreía, feliz de la acogida cálida.

Empezaron a caminar, sin prisa.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” le preguntó él, pregunta que Daiki se había esperado, pero a que no estaba listo a responder.

“Tomé un aéreo y... aquí estoy.” contestó. El enrojecimiento sobresalía en sus mejillas pálidas, y Ryosuke frunció el entrecejo.

“Esto lo imaginaba. Dudaba que hubiera llegado nadando.” ironizó. “Sólo quería saber qué te llevas tan lejos de casa.”

“Estrés, creo. Fui al aeropuerto, inseguro sobre dónde ir. Y luego... me viniste en mente tú, y tomé el primer vuelo por Naha.” el sonriso del menor alivió su incómodo, haciéndolo seguir hablando. “Por lo demás, viste como es la vida en Shikama. No es lo que llamaría emocionante.”

Yamada asintió, como si entendiera sus razones.

“Soy feliz de verte. Eres una de las pocas cosas o personas que me extrañan de ese lugar.” admitió, fingiendo de tener un escalofrío.

“Lo sé, lo sé. Estamos de acuerdo sobre el hecho que Miyagi tiene todo de enviar a Okinawa, ¿vale?” concedió, en tono entretenido. Ryosuke se encogió de hombros.

“No dije esto. Es lógico que yo ame Okinawa, es mi país, vivo aquí desde que nací. Es un poco menos lógica tu fuga de casa, aunque establecemos que Shikama sea el lugar menos estimulante del Japón.” concluyó, un poco serio y un poco en broma.

Daiki suspiró. Se giró a mirarlo, preguntándose por la primera vez si la idea que Shikama le quedara apretada fuera la única real razón que lo había llevado allí.

“Tengo mis razones.” murmuró, improvisamente reacio. Yamada se encogió de hombros, y por un poco de tiempo caminaron en silencio.

Daiki estaba en ascuas, pero seguía repitiéndose que era la sensación de estar lejos de casa por la primera vez.

Y ese sol también, maravilloso y poco familiar, hacía su parte.

~

No era un destino preestablecido, pero sus pasos los habían llevado en ese lugar, de que Daiki recordaba vagamente de haber visto unas fotografías.

El Tamaudun estaba frente a él, como prueba del lujo de la familia real de Ruykyu, como Shikinaen.

Allí también, los rayos del sol dominaban, y el chico empezaba a sentirse incómodo para toda la luz a que estaba poco acostumbrado.

Se sentaron a lado del mausoleo, y Ryosuke se puso a mirar a Daiki con una sonrisa.

“Eres raro, ¿sabes?” dijo improvisamente. El chico puso una expresión dignificada, antes de responder.

“Nunca quise ser normal.” contestó, un poco engreído, y Yamada sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa exasperada.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” preguntó, por la enésima vez. Y él, otra vez, no le respondió, sólo se encogió de hombros y dejó vagar los ojos hacia el mausoleo y la gente a su alrededor, todavía desorientado.

Tomó la cámara, casi hesitando. La apuntó hacia la entrada principal y tomó la foto, con un gesto solemne. Luego suspiró.

“Sabes, siempre pensé que la cámara fuera una buena invención. Pensaba que sirviera para ayudar la memoria cuando esa desvanece.” miró el objeto entre sus manos, y luego suspiró. “Pero una cámara puede reproducir cosas, lugares, personas. No lo que sienten ni lo que transmiten. Es algo que no puedes poner en papel, que están confiado a la labilidad de los recuerdos.” murmuró, más a sí mismo que a ella.

Ryosuke sonrió.

“Fotografíame.” le dijo, calma y firme. Él, con el entrecejo fruncido, hizo como le había pedido, luego lo miró interrogativo. El menor sacudió la cabeza y echó un vistazo a la cámara.

“¿De verdad piensas que, cuando harás desarrollar esa foto, todo lo que verás será una cara? ¿Qué no vas a recordarte de este día, de la que soy yo y de lo que sentiste?” le apoyó una mano en el hombro, en aire conspirador. “Yo creo que las fotografías cojan más que el ojo humano, y que cuando las mirar los recuerdos tengan sensaciones nuevas. Hay algo que no se olvida, Daiki.” le dijo, y luego entrecerró los ojos y miró el sol.

Daiki se calló un poco de tiempo.

Era bastante pesimista, lo reconocía.

Se preguntaba si, por alguna razón, fuera ese sol que en cambio le daba tanto optimismo a Ryosuke. Si bajo su luz, cuando la sombra de la niebla galés estaba lejos, no fuera más simple ver la belleza a su alrededor.

Miró a Ryosuke, y le sonrió.

Era hermoso. Muy hermoso, aún más en su naturaleza de como fuera en Sendai, donde su belleza estaba corrupta por el hecho de estar absolutamente inadecuada en ese lugar.

Era hermoso, y Daiki estaba allí por él.

Porque su voz, su aliento, su piel, lo habían llamado, lo habían llevado en ese lugar mágico, lleno de algo extranjero que lo hacía sentir como si fuera una persona diferente. 

No era sólo Ryosuke, al final.

Era Naha, era el jardín de Shikinaen, era el Tamaudun.

Era el sol, su luz que hacía el cielo inaccesible por la comprensión humana.

Sonrió al chico que estaba sentado a su lado, una sonrisa finalmente incorrupta, desprovista de los vicios de su innata gana de encontrar una razón para todo.

En esa sonrisa, agradecía a Yamada Ryosuke para estar allí, para haberle mostrado el encanto tan jactancioso de ese lugar, para haberle hecho descubrir que en realidad el mundo iba más allá de las palabras y las sensaciones más obvias, que se extendía hacia límites que su imaginación nunca habría osado tocar.

“Gracias.” murmuró, tratando de incluir en ese sonido tan insignificante todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, toda su gratitud y esa nueva consciencia de sí mismo, el regalo mejor que le hubieran hecho, que se hubiera hecho.

Le besó los labios, suavemente, ni siquiera sabiendo por qué.

Y quizás no había una razón, y por una vez él no se dio pena de descubrirla.

~

“Hola, soy yo.”

“¡Hola, extranjero!”

La voz de Ryosuke llegaba de lejos, pero a Daiki nunca le había parecido tan cerca.

“Desarrollé las fotos.” le dijo, sin perder tiempo con cumplidos.

“¿Y qué ves?” preguntó él, curioso. Daiki sonrió, antes de darse cuenta que él no podía verlo. Un vicio que no había perdido, aunque se preguntara si en realidad Ryosuke no tuviera éxito de percibir sus sonrisas, a pesar de la distancia.

“No eres un loquero, y estas fotos no son manchas de tinta donde tengo que ver figuras imaginarias.”

Ryosuke rio, y él se regodeó en la imagen de su cara, acariciado por el sol y por esa risa pura.

“Sabes qué quiero decir.” contestó.

Daiki miró fijo la fotografía en sus manos.

El perfil del Tamaudun, el sol que proyectaba sus sombras indistintas en las piedras lucidas, calientes.

La cara de Yamada estaba por todas partes en la foto, más viva que nunca.

“Veo todo.” murmuró, extasiado.

De verdad veía todo.

Y, con fotografía o sin esa, sabía qué iba a recordar ese lugar y esa cara para siempre.

Había un alma en esa imagen, y él sabía qué era la propia.

Sonrió otra vez, mirando afuera de la ventana.

Había niebla, ese día. Pero ahora él tenía éxito de ver más allá del gris, imaginando la luz del sol en Okinawa.


End file.
